


A Family Tale

by charimiel



Series: Poems from the Woods [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Character Study, Family, Gen, derek's life really sucks, for like everything, he also blames himself, pretty angsty, which sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charimiel/pseuds/charimiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has never had a family he hasn't destroyed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Tale

A Family Tale

 

The first family I had

Burned in fire

And heat

And flame

So I made myself cold

Made my world cold

 

My second family

I lost to distance

And my own fear

I couldn’t save her

So I stayed close

Close to what was left

 

My third family

I lost to myself

To revenge

But if I’d stayed away

He might be here

Here in any way but this

 

My fourth family

I lost to power

To the cold night

In water

And fear

So I made myself small

And pretended I wasn’t

Afraid

 

My fifth family

I nearly lost

To poison

And my own mistakes

So I held her close

And promised her the world

And gave her mine

 

Family

Family is

Family is losing them

To me

No wonder

I won’t have

A sixth.


End file.
